


Ogni mio respiro vive di te

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Historical References, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Switching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quella era stata una follia, una follia bella e buona.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 1





	Ogni mio respiro vive di te

Quella era stata una follia, una follia bella e buona.

Quando gli era stata offerta quella collaborazione aveva sbagliato, Francesco de’Pazzi lo sapeva troppo bene. Doveva dire no, rifiutarsi e restare della stessa idea, ne andava della sua reputazione e del suo orgoglio. Tutti ma non Lorenzo de’Medici, su quello era sempre categorico, tutti ma non lui. Lorenzo che non aveva mai dovuto faticare un giorno in vita sua, che era arrivato alla laurea quasi come se fosse un fatto dovuto, Lorenzo che era risultato il primo vincitore per la borsa di studio al dottorato senza alcuna fatica, addirittura Francesco aveva sentito dire che l’altro fosse stato accettato in almeno quattro università, compresa Parigi ma che avesse declinato perché adorava troppo la sua città. A parer suo era perché Lorenzo non si sarebbe potuto abituare a non sentirsi adorato come accadeva a Firenze ma si era tenuto quell’opinione per sé.

Aveva inizialmente rifiutato ma Guglielmo gli aveva fatto notare che poteva essere l’unica opportunità per poter conoscere davvero l’altro, erano oltre vent’anni che non si parlavano sul serio e forse … forse potevano ricucire i rapporti. Guglielmo era solamente un idealista ma non aveva tutti i torti, tuttavia era stato zio Jacopo a trovare le parole giuste: poteva collaborare con Lorenzo ma questo non significava che dovessero diventare migliori amici, anzi quella era un’opportunità più unica che rara per …capire meglio l’altro e sapere poi dove colpirlo, la banca non andava bene e se per salvarla bisognava ricorrere a sistemi non eticamente corretti allora bisognava farlo, se davvero si sentiva in colpa poteva andare a confessarsi lo aveva schernito lo zio.

E così Francesco aveva accettato, chiarendo che lui e Lorenzo avrebbero collaborato e basta, non voleva sapere nulla della vita dell’altro ed era meglio che mantenessero meno contatti possibili, e solo via email. Lorenzo aveva annuito pensoso sfarfallando le ciglia rivelandogli che avrebbe accettato tutto quello che l’altro proponeva, aveva così tanti progetti per la mente che se a quello pensava più Francesco a lui andava bene. Francesco non sapeva per quale motivo non gli avesse spaccato la faccia in quel preciso momento ma … era cominciato tutto da lì.

Lorenzo si occupava davvero di un sacco di cose aveva scoperto Francesco. Non solo era uno dei migliori dottorandi del suo anno, adorato dai professori, ma svolgeva anche attività di tuturato, era rimasto in rapporti cordiali con Lucrezia Donati e occasionalmente finanziava suo marito, patrocinava diverse associazioni culturali, ogni tanto organizzava delle mostre per i suoi artisti preferiti e trovava persino il tempo di aggiornare il suo blog di poesie, e questo escludendo l’occuparsi della sua famiglia dato che Giuliano era una causa persa.

Francesco non sapeva se invidiarlo o ammirarlo ma di una cosa era sicuro: era determinato a strappargli ameno una parola di ammirazione, e soprattutto la sua firma doveva apparire per primo, del progetto si stava occupando lui.

Era questo quello che aveva pensato quando l’altro lo aveva invitato per un week di studio insieme in una delle ville della famiglia Medici fuori Firenze. Guglielmo lo aveva preso in giro per ore ma non poteva capire, se gli avesse dimostrato che era migliore di lui allora Lorenzo avrebbe dovuto accettare quella sconfitta e scoperto che non era davvero il migliore in tutto.

Quando era arrivato aveva visto subito Lorenzo e notato che era in compagnia di un uomo che non aveva mai visto. I due avevano parlottato a lungo e poi si erano abbracciati, addirittura l’uomo misterioso aveva baciato Lorenzo sulla guancia prima di salutarlo.

<< Non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni, prendo l’autobus, ceno in stazione e ho l’aereo poco dopo le dieci, non c’è bisogno di disturbare a casa >> aveva dichiaro l’uomo misterioso prima di cominciare ad incamminarsi.

<< Almeno lascia che ti accompagni fino alla fermata dell’autobus, zio >> lo aveva corretto Lorenzo, zio? Cos’era quella storia?

<< Non sarà necessario, sono abituato a camminare, inoltre hai una visita >> aveva risposto l’altro prima di salutarlo, aveva il passo deciso di un uomo che si trovava esattamente dove doveva essere aveva pensato Francesco quando l’altro lo aveva sorpassato.

Il sorriso di Lorenzo aveva però cancellato ogni suo dubbio, il luogo era incantevole e l’altro sembrava davvero pronto ad accettare la sua vittoria.

<< Veramente interessante, tuttavia … manca il fattore etico, capisco che l’operazione funzionerebbe dal lato economico, e con un margine di successo più ampio di quello di cui tu parli ma … hai dimenticato l’impatto negativo che avrebbe inizialmente sulle vite umane >> aveva dichiarato Lorenzo prima di passargli alcuni suoi appunti, come fosse riuscito a trovare il tempo di studiare Francesco non lo sapeva ma …l’altro era un genio aveva pensato ammirato.

<< È solo teoria, quando e se si passerà alla pratica non sarà un nostro problema >> aveva spiegato lui e aveva visto Lorenzo scuotere la testa. << Anche Michele Sindona la pensava così, e sappiamo entrambi com’è andata a finire, per lui e per la sua banca >> aveva dichiarato Lorenzo spiazzandolo.

<< Parliamo d’altro, chi era l’uomo che hai chiamato zio? >> aveva domandato Francesco, sapere è potere e ogni informazione su Lorenzo poteva essere preziosa aveva ragionato.

<< Mio zio, Carlo de’Medici >> aveva risposto Lorenzo con fare innocente, e ora cos’era quella stronzata? Conosceva bene la famiglia de’Medici e non aveva mai sentito che Lorenzo avesse uno zio a meno che … e perché quell’idea lo faceva arrabbiare.

<< Tu non hai uno zio di nome Carlo, lo saprei … lo sapremmo >> si era corretto. Lorenzo aveva sorriso prima di incupirsi e per qualche strano scherzo della luce non gli era mai sembrato così bello aveva pensato Francesco sorpreso.

<< In realtà si, anche se a lui non interessano i riflettori. Erano gli anni ’70, c’era l’amore libero, gli hippy, le coppie aperte e …nove mesi dopo è nato Carlo, sua madre era una figlia dei fiori di origine russe e lo ha lasciato a mio nonno. Qualche anno fa Carlo ha sentito la vocazione, è entrato in seminario e oggi fa il missionario in Africa >> aveva ammesso Lorenzo, quella si che era una notizia esplosiva aveva pensato Francesco. Una notizia del genere avrebbe potuto distruggere la famiglia e la loro reputazione immacolata, eppure … per qualche assurdo motivo si era limitato ad annuire con la testa, non provava alcun desiderio di servirsene.

Non avevano più parlato, e con suo sommo orrore Francesco aveva scoperto che non c’era campo, il cellulare era inutile e l’unico sistema per comunicare era un vecchio telefono appartenuto ai nonni di Lorenzo, abbiamo però l’acqua corrente aveva ironizzato Lorenzo e per la prima volta Francesco aveva provato la tentazione di baciarlo. Dormire insieme all’altro non era un problema ma …svegliarsi abbracciato a Lorenzo lo era, non lo aveva mai visto così rilassato aveva pensato, sembrava un angelo e aveva provato il desiderio di accarezzarlo, di passargli le mani tra i capelli e baciare ogni centimetro di pelle. Per fortuna l’altro si era svegliato e avevano cominciato a organizzare la scaletta per la giornata.

Avevano lavorato in silenzio per tutto il giorno, gli occhi sui rispettivi portatili e sui libri che Lorenzo gli aveva chiesto di portare eppure Francesco si era distratto più di una volta, distratto dai capelli di Lorenzo, dalle sue mani veloci, dai suoi occhi che comunicavano con uno sguardo più di mille parole e dalle sue labbra, quanto aveva sognato di poterle baciare e mordicchiare. Quando poi era arrivata l’ora di mangiare aveva lasciato all’altro l’incombenza, specialmente perché non voleva che Lorenzo si accorgesse della sua erezione si era arrapato come un quindicenne di fronte al suo primo porno aveva pensato mentre cercava di pensare ad altro, e per qualcuno che detestava da oltre vent’anni. Alla fine con uno sbuffo di irritazione era corso in bagno, si era abbassato di corsa pantaloni ed intimo e si era toccato immaginando le labbra di Lorenzo al posto della propria mano, e quello era un pessimo segno.

L’altro si era comportato come se non fosse accaduto nulla e Francesco aveva pensato che fosse colpa dell’atmosfera, loro due isolati dal mondo, una rivalità mai veramente espressa … il resto doveva essere venuto da sé.

Quella notte però era cambiato tutto.

Non si sarebbe dovuto voltare verso Lorenzo, vederlo con gli occhiali da lettura era stato troppo per il suo autocontrollo. Lo aveva baciato, era stato un gesto istintivo e stupido ma non era riuscito a pentirsene, non mentre sentiva le labbra di Lorenzo contro le proprie e con sua immensa sorpresa l’altro aveva ricambiato. Si erano baciati come due disperati, Lorenzo che si strusciava su di lui come una puttana e lui che non smetteva di baciarlo. Quando si era allontanato aveva osservato Lorenzo: l’altro era eccitato, non c’erano paura o disgusto nel suo sguardo.

<< Va tutto bene …non avere paura, puoi farlo >> gli aveva sussurrato Lorenzo, e lui non ci aveva visto più. Non ricordava come si fossero liberati del pigiama, dove l’altro tenesse nascosto lubrificante e preservativi e come fosse accaduto, sapeva solo che ad un certo punto si era ritrovato con tre dita dentro Lorenzo mentre l’altro gemeva il suo nome e si spingeva contro di lui con cieco abbandono. Quando poi aveva sostituito il proprio sesso alle dita …quello era il paradiso aveva pensato, non si era mai sentito così bene.

Lui e Lorenzo si erano mossi all’unisono, i gemiti di Lorenzo avevano riempito la stanza e lui … sarebbe morto in quel momento aveva pensato sepolto in quel calore meraviglioso. Era finito troppo presto ma …quanto ne aveva avuto bisogno aveva pensato prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo con un’unica certezza: ne voleva ancora.

Lorenzo gli aveva accarezzato i capelli prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte e sussurrargli sensuale che aveva ancora voglia, e chi era lui per disobbedirgli?

Avevano scopato tutta la notte e il giorno seguente, in ogni angolo della casa, forse avevano dimenticato lo sgabuzzino ma Francesco non era così sicuro.

Il letto era stato sottoposto a un ritmo che di sicuro non aveva mai sperimentato, Lorenzo gli aveva fatto un pompino contro la parete del corridoio e lui aveva ricambiato il favore contro la porta della biblioteca, le mani saldamente ancorate sui glutei dell’altro. Si erano abbandonati ad un sessantanove sul pavimento del soggiorno, o della cucina, e poi aveva preso Lorenzo contro il divano, con spinte così forte che per poco non aveva ribaltato il divano stesso. Lorenzo lo aveva piegato contro il tavolo e poi …Francesco avrebbe potuto scrivere un poema sulla lingua di Lorenzo e su come l’altro lo aveva aperto in due. Quando poi lo aveva visto appoggiato alla finestra, senza niente addosso, non aveva saputo resistere … gli si era avvicinato e lo aveva preso, contro il vetro, dove tutti avrebbero potuto vederli. Si erano persino concessi una doccia … sebbene avessero passato più tempo a baciarsi e a toccarsi che a lavarsi.

In quel momento era impegnato a baciare Lorenzo che si stava letteralmente scopando da solo sulla sua erezione quando sentì un deciso bussare alla porta. Lorenzo fu più veloce di lui, in pochi secondi si staccò da lui e cominciò a cercare i suoi vestiti lasciandolo con un’erezione da soddisfare e diversi dubbi.

<< Eccoti qui, credevo che Francesco de’Pazzi ti avesse ucciso, o tu avessi ucciso lui >> sentì dire dal corridoio e riconobbe la voce di Giuliano de’Medici. Veloce si rivestì e sperò che l’altro non si accorgesse di nulla. Alla porta c’erano Lorenzo, Giuliano e una ragazza che non conosceva, l’ennesima conquista di Giuliano pensò osservandoli con sufficienza.

<< Come puoi vedere stiamo tutti bene >> lo contraddisse Lorenzo con fare sornione.

<< Giuliano mi ha fatto preoccupare ma … non hai dormito per caso? >> domandò la ragazza prima di osservarlo curiosa.

<< Stavo dimenticando le presentazioni – si intromise Giuliano – Clarice Orsini, ti presento Francesco de’Pazzi, la nemesi non ufficiale di Lorenzo. Francesco de’Pazzi, ti presento Clarice Orsini, la fidanzata di Lorenzo >> dichiarò Giuliano facendolo rimanere di sasso. Lorenzo era fidanzato? E con un Orsini? Lorenzo … la stessa persona che gli aveva succhiato il cazzo fino a mezz’ora prima era fidanzata? Lo stesso che quella mattina lo aveva implorato di scoparlo sul bancone della cucina si stava per sposare?

Francesco non si era mai sentito così insultato in vita sua, aveva concesso tutto a Lorenzo, gli aveva dato la sua fiducia, il suo cuore, il suo amore e ora …aveva ragione zio Jacopo quando sosteneva che non bisognava fidarsi dei medici. Si era lasciato usare come una puttana qualsiasi, come una distrazione, non era materia di sperimentazione per nessuno lui, quel che era peggio era che non riusciva nemmeno ad odiarlo come voleva.

<< È stato bello conoscerti, io vi aspetto in macchina >> lo salutò Clarice prima di uscire seguita da Giuliano che sghignazzò apertamente.

<< Non è come pensi >> mormorò Lorenzo quando furono soli.

<< No? Io invece penso proprio di si. Volevi scopare e io ero disponibile, volevi toglierti lo sfizio di andare con un uomo e te lo sei tolto, volevi umiliarmi facendomi innamorare di te e ci sei riuscito alla perfezione >> mormorò infuriato prima di tornare nella loro stanza e preparare la valigia, evitando accuratamente di guardare il letto.

<< Tu … tu ti sei innamorato di me? >> sussurrò Lorenzo prima di raggiungerlo.

<< Come se non lo sapessi già, sei il peggiore di tutti, pensare che potevamo essere buoni amici come una volta >> replicò lui furioso.

<< Io …tu sei la prima cosa che faccio autonomamente. Ho scelto economia perché era la cosa giusta da fare, mi occupo della famiglia perché è ciò che devo, sposerò Clarice perché così si aspettano mia madre e Carlo ma tu …con te è diverso, quando mi hai baciato l’ho capito, altrimenti perché ti avrei ricambiato? >> e ora cosa … l’altro era più ingenuo di quanto credesse si disse Francesco, combattuto tra l’idea di pestarlo e quella di trascinarlo nuovamente a letto.

<< Forse perché eri semplicemente arrapato? Lo capisco, meglio finirla qui >> rispose lui prima di incontrare gli occhi di Lorenzo.

<< Io …io non voglio che finisca, so che ti sto chiedendo molto ma … non voglio che finisca, non ero mai stato così bene come in questo week end, ma non possiamo parlarne con nessuno >> replicò Lorenzo prima di cercare le sue labbra. Francesco avrebbe dovuto essere forte eppure gli venne spontaneo ricambiare quel bacio e poi spingere Lorenzo contro la parete mentre ne prendeva il comando. Rimasero a baciarsi per quelle che sembrarono ore, c’era così tanto di cui voleva parlargli, finché il suono del clacson gli fece capire che Giuliano cominciava a spazientirsi. Lorenzo gli rivolse un sorriso enigmatico prima di andarsene, e Francesco de’Pazzi sapeva bene che fingere di odiarlo ora sarebbe stato davvero difficile, era disposto persino a fare l’amante ma …era il momento di ammettere con sé stesso di essersi innamorato alla follia di Lorenzo de’Medici.


End file.
